The Broken Heart of the Daughter
by Ayumi Anoki
Summary: The Masaki house meets Washu's friends but Ryoko already knows them.Ryoko wants to get close to Tenchi so she asks them for advice to get closer to him.I'm not very good with summarys so you can just read it and see if you like it.
1. The Brocken Heart Of the Daughter

These characters do not belong to me. This is a crossover between Tenchi Muyo and Dragon of the Earth. I'm not making any money off this .And I hope you like my fanfic i will be making more fanfics and to let you know this is my first time making fanfics, So Please bare with me.

The Broken Heart of the Daughter

By: Ayumi Anoki

It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining bright, and the air was warm and relaxing, Tenchi was walking from school and noticed that a new car was in the drive way. As he entered the Masaki House the first thing he noticed right away was that Washu was out of her lab, the second was that she was sitting with a woman. She had long dark red hair with reddish brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a red strapless top with dark blue faded flared jeans that had tan stitching.

"Hi Tenchi, come meet a friend of mine." Washu said.

"Hi, nice to meet you "Tenchi said.

"Nice to meet you too "The woman said.

"Oh...And Tenchi this is Karen, Karen this is Tenchi."Washu said.

"So where did you two become friends "Tenchi said.

"We became friends at the Science Academy a long time ago."Washu said.

"That's very- "Tenchi said before getting cut off.

"Lunch" Sasami said.

Everybody walked to the table and sat down to eat.

"You guys this is my friend Karen" Washu said.

Everyone welcomed Karen to the Masaki house.

"Hello Karen, my name is Ayeka-"Ayeka said before getting cut off

"Would you like to stay for lunch? "Sasami said.

"Sure. "Karen said.

Karen sat down and said hello to everyone. After they ate lunch they went to the living room and watched some T.V.Ryoko kept changing the channel, but she finally found a show she liked till Mihoshi changed the channel with the other remote that Washu had made for backup.

"What are you doing! "Ryoko said.

"I'm looking for Sailor Moon." Mihoshi said.

"Sailor Moon– "Ryoko said before getting cut off by Karen.

"I need to pick up my friends, is it ok if I bring them here so you can meet them? "Karen said.

"Sure "Tenchi said.

"Be right back I'll go and pick them up. "Karen said.

Ten minutes later Karen came back with her friends.

"I want to introduce you to my friends.

"This is Somo, Tess, Huzuki, Mina, and Magesa."Karen said.

(Pronounced Hu-zookee, and there are from Dragon of the earth and the other ones I will bring in soon are from Dragon of the earth too)

" I'm Somo" a tall buff guy with spiked pitch black hair with red strikes and with Reddish brown eyes said.

"Hi, I'm Magesa" a woman with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes with a bit of dark red in them.

"Hi, I'm Mina" a woman with long reddish black hair and light red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tess" a tall guy that's skinny and buff with short green spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Huzuki"a tall guy that's buff with short spiky black hair with two dark red strikes and kind of brown reddish eyes said.

"It's nice to meet you guys."Tenchi said.

"It's nice to meet you to Tenchi" Magesa said with a smile.

"So would you guys like to stay for Lunch?"Sasami said.

"Definitely, I'm starving! "Tess said.

"Ok I'll cook" Sasami said.

"After Thirty-Five minutes Lunch was ready.

"Lunch "Sasami said.

Everyone walked downstairs for lunch but Ryoko Didn't.

"Where's Ryoko?" Tenchi said.

"Probably was out drinking." Ayeka said under her breath.

"She might be in her room sleeping." Tenchi said walking to her room.

Ryoko finally comes out drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh am I late for Lunch?" Ryoko said.

Tenchi walks back to the lunch table.

"I couldn't find her" Tenchi said.

"I'm right here, Tenchi." Ryoko said putting down her towel.

"Oh ok, your Already here." Tenchi Said.

"Well at least we can eat now." Tenchi Said while sitting down.

After they had finished eating lunch Tenchi went with his Grandfather to train, he had to train on Focus and Balance Tenchi didn't do well on Balance because he's always been bad at balance. After Training he went to the hot springs.

"This feels much better." Tenchi Says Sighing but he feels someone touching him.

"Tenchi" Ryoko said quietly on his back.

"Ryoko "Tenchi said graving a towel.

"What's the matter? " Ryoko said confused.

"I'm naked! " Tenchi said mad.

"Ok?" Ryoko said.

"Please could you get out "Tenchi said?

"Ok "Ryoko said teleporting out the door.

"I hate it when she does that. Tenchi said walking to his room.

Ryoko went down stairs and saw Karen and said hi but it seemed like Ryoko already knew Karen.

"Hi Karen what's up?" Ryoko said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing much, you" Karen Asked smiling

"Nothing much ether" Ryoko said Scratching her head.

"I heard Tenchi Mad what was that all about?" Karen Asked.

"I went in the Hot Springs with Tenchi"Ryoko said.

"You went with him?" Karen said laughing.

"Stop laughing "Ryoko said laughing with her.

"I'm sorry that's just too funny" Karen said.

"I know" Ryoko said.

"If you want Tenchi too like you got to give him space." Karen said Grinning.

"How much space" Ryoko asked.

"Not to the point when you just don't have any contact, like don't follow him everywhere, don't always jump on his back, don't try to grab his crouch "Karen said.

"That's easy" Ryoko said.

"Not to you it's easy and if you do that I'll give you 30,000 yen" Karen said.

"Piece of cake" Ryoko said Smiling.

"Who said cake" Tess said popping out from the door way.

"Stop thinking about food all the time Tess" Ryoko said laughing.

"I'm hungry" Tess said.

"You just ate" Ryoko said.

"Ok go ahead and let me starve to death" Tess said with a fake tear.

Tenchi came from his room and started to look for Ryoko but finally found her.

"Ryoko, can I talk to you. " Tenchi said.

"Sure" Ryoko said.

"What I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for getting mad at you" Tenchi said looking guilty.

"That's ok Tenchi" Ryoko said while giving him a hug.

"Thanks" Tenchi said smiling.

The next day Tenchi was expecting Ryoko to disturb him while he was working the fields, but she never came.

I wonder where she could be. She usually bugs me while I'm working. Tenchi thought.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko said looking around the field.

"I'm here." Tenchi said cheering up.

"There you are, here's you're lunch."Ryoko said trying not to jump on him.

"Thanks I'm starving."Tenchi said.

"I got to go I promised Karen and her friends that I would go to the mall with them."Ryoko said.

"Ok,bye Ryoko."Tenchi said.

"Bye."Ryoko said teleporting out.

Ryoko, Karen and her friends finally went to the Mall.

"So, how are you and Tenchi working out ?"Magesa said Grinning.

"Were doing fine and I haven't jumped or followed him everywhere at all so ha ha. "Ryoko said.

"I'm surprised you usually Are all over him, from what I heard." Somo said.

"Umm, do you guys want to get something to eat?"Huzuki said.

"Sure "Ryoko said while walking to the Food Court.

The next day Tenchi was walking around the house looking for Ryoko but he found her watching TV.

"Hi Ryoko "Tenchi said Sitting down.

"Hi Tenchi."Ryoko said turning it off.

Maybe I should ask her if she wants to go out todayTenchi thought.

"Do you want to go to the Beach With me? "Asked Tenchi.

"Sure!"Ryoko said and then ran up stairs and got her Swimsuit.

"Are you ready?" Tenchi said with his towel.

"Yeah! "Ryoko said running down stairs.

Ryoko and Tenchi asked Nobuyoki if he could drop them off at the beach. He said yes and when they got there they went and set there towels up.

"So, Ryoko what have you been up to lately." Tenchi asked scooting over.

"Nothing too much but I got this swimsuit."Ryoko said standing up and showing him.

She was wearing a red Swimsuit that had a string going around her neck with a circle in front of the string. It came down from her neck to the back and then the Bottom of the swimsuit was connected to the back and came from the back to the front with circles at each end.

"Wow you look really good Ryoko!" Tenchi said with his eyes widening.

"Thanks"Ryoko said sitting down.

Why are all these guys looking at her Tenchi thought.

As soon as Ryoko sat down two guys came over and intraduced them selfs.

"Hi i'm Jack and this is my friend Steve.Whats you'r name?"Jack asked getting closer to Ryoko.

"My name is Ryoko and this is my friend Tenchi."Ryoko said walking close to Tenchi.

These guys better back away from me,but i can't do anything to them theres to many people here Ryoko thought.

"It's nice to Ryoko,would you like to see my new car? "Jack said grinning.

"Sure, come on Tenchi. "Ryoko said grabbing Tenchi's arm.

After about an hour they were still talking about how Jack and Steve have been to so many places.

"I have to go to the bathroom be right back. "Tenchi said walking away.

"Ok. "Ryoko said still looking at Tenchi.

" How long have you known him? "Jack asked.

" For a very long time. "Ryoko said leaning against Jacks car.

"Cool but i got to go i got to do something at my office.Nice to have met you Ryoko ad\nd you'r friend too. "Steve said and then walked away.

"Until you'r friend Tenchi comes back want to go into the water?"Jack said while going ontop of Ryoko so that she can't Leave.

"Tenchi won't know where were at."Ryoko said trying to get out.

"Come on it won't be too long." Jack said grinning.

"No thanks and i'm sure he won't be in the bathroom for a very long time."Ryoko said while starting to get annoyed.

"It'll only be a sec." Jack said graving her but and then kissing her.

Tenchi had gotten out of the bathroom and got Two ice creams for him and Ryoko.While he was walking over he saw Jack grave Ryoko and kiss her,he got very angry so he dropped his ice cream and ran over pushed Jack and punched him in the nose.

"Are you ok Ryoko?"Tenchi said turing around.

"Tenchi!"Ryoko said trying to warn him

"Hey!"Jack said while punching Tenchi in the face while he was truning around.

"Tenchi!"Ryoko said running over to him and binding down to see if he was ok.

"Ha!"Jack said trying to grave Ryoko again.

He tried to grave Ryoko again but she didn't let him, she graved her towel threw it on his face so he couldn't see and then punched him so hard in the face he got knocked out.

"Jerk!"Ryoko said running to Tenchi.

"Are you ok Ryoko?"Tenchi said.

"Yeah I am."Ryoko said ripping off a piece of a towel and putting it on Tenchi's nose trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Thanks."Tenchi said sitting up and kissing Ryoko.

Well I hope you liked my Fanfic it was my first one and i will be making more fanfics.Tanks you for Reading! - 


	2. The Legend Of The Blue Moon

These characters do not belong to me. This is a crossover between Tenchi Muyo and Dragon of the Earth. I'm not making any money off this .And I hope you like my fanfic I will be making more fanfics and to let you know this is my first time making fanfics, So Please bare with me.

The Legend of the Blue Moon

By: Ayumi Anoki

It was a day like any normal day Ryoko and Ayeka yelling at each other, Washu in her lab but comes out to talk to her friends and eat. Sasami doing her normal stuff Mihoshi being stupid and Tenchi Doing his training.

That day Nobuyoki came home excited because of his new contract.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Nobuyoki said being excited

"What?." Everyone said turning from the TV.

"I got a new contract that I signed and I'm designing this family's house. I'll be designing more people's houses and I get paid more." Nobuyoki said excited.

"That's great Dad." Tenchi said smiling.

"So we should celebrate." Sasami said.

Katsuhito was walking from the shrine when he heard them celebrating but he didn't know why. So he went inside the house and saw them dancing to music.

"Why are you guys dancing?" Katsuhito said curious.

"Dad got a new contract and now is designing other families' houses. He also gets paid more." Tenchi said walking over to Katsuhito.

"That's great." Katushito said walking into the kitchen getting a bottle of saka.

"Yes saka!" Ryoko said

"Have you guys heard the Legend of the Blue Moon?" Katsuhito said turning off the music.

"No." Everyone said.

"Good, come over and I'll tell you." Katsuhito said

"Once there was a woman who new magic and other abilities. She was a very kind and beautiful woman but if you pushed it she would do something about it. She wouldn't kill anyone but she would put a curse on the person or on something and if that person would walk by it or stand under it and of course the curse would be put upon that person but this time she put a curse on the Blue Moon. I'll tell you why, she was married to a man named Seth she loved him dearly but one day she found out that Seth was with another woman so it was proven that he didn't really love her. She thought that no man or woman should suffer the way she did, especially if the other person didn't truly love the other, the curse would be put on that person. Whoever did not love there wife, girlfriend, boyfriend, husband or even didn't really care at all about there friend, like wouldn't care if they died. Would not be loved, cared about and would be lonely because that person didn't care about he or she the reason why she put the curse on the Blue Moon is because that's when her heart got broken which was the day of the Blue Moon." Katsuhito said.

"Wow, is this a true story Grandfather or are you messing with us?" Tenchi said.

"No this is a true story Tenchi." Katsuhito said drinking some saka.

"Wow that was a very nice but sad story." Mihoshi said.

"Yeah that was a nice story from my point of view." Ryoko said getting some saka.

"And there should be a Blue Moon In three days." Katushito said looking at Tenchi.

"Wow, all of us should go under the Blue Moon when it comes." Mihoshi said actually thinking but also not thinking.

"That would be great, now wouldn't it Tenchi." Katsuhito said still looking at Tenchi.

"Yeah, I guess.' Tenchi said worrying because he remembered him kissing Ryoko and he didn't want to hurt Ryoko by keeping a distance away from her because he thought he didn't truly love her. If he didn't love her he didn't want to lose her from the curse.

What if I don't truly love her and I just think I really care about her, I guess I'm going to have to not try to get closer to her until the Blue Moon time passes. I really don't want to lose her. Tenchi thought.

"Ok guys lets clean up and go to bed." Nobuyoki said.

The next day Tenchi woke up wanting the Blue Moon day to just pass. He thought of Ryoko but then stopped thinking about her to much because he didn't want the curse to happen to him and he didn't want Ryoko to not love him anymore.

"Hi Tenchi!" Ryoko said smiling.

"Hi Ryoko." Tenchi said smiling.

"How have you been?" Ryoko said.

"I'v had been doing well." Tenchi said.

"That's great!" Ryoko said wanting to give Tenchi a hug.

"Hi you two." Sasami said getting Pancake mix.

"Hi." Ryoko and Tenchi said.

"What kind of Pancakes would you guys like." Sasami said.

"Blueberry." Ryoko and Tenchi said.

"Ok." Sasami said smiling.

"I'm going to get dressed, be right back." Ryoko said going up stairs.

"Ok." Tenchi said looking at Washu as she walked into the Kitchen.

"Is something troubling you Tenchi? "Washu said.

"Do you know how Grandfather told us about the Blue Moon and whoever doesn't truly love the person there with that they will be lonely, not loved and not cared about?" Tenchi said.

"Yes." Washu said.

"Well, I care about Ryoko but I'm not sure if I truly love her." Tenchi said.

"And you think that when we go under the Blue Moon when it comes you will lose us and especially Ryoko." Washu said.

"Yes." Tenchi said.

"The Problem is Tenchi that you have doubt in your heart, don't let it take the best of you and trust me if you don't want to lose her or us go in your room in total silence and think what your feeling it'll work." Washu said.

"You really are a genius Washu." Tenchi said smiling.

"I know!" Washu said smiling while walking out of the room.

Ryoko walked over to Karen and the other and told her that she had won the bet.

"Dam you won the bet!" Karen said giving her the money.

"Its quite fun seeing you lose Karen." Somo said smiling while changing the channel.

"Oh hardy har har Somo." Karen said.

It was night already and Tenchi went to Ryoko asking if he could talk to her on the roof.

"What did you want to talk to me about Tenchi?" Ryoko said.

"I wanted to talk to you about the time I kissed you at the Beach." Tenchi said.

"What's wrong?" Ryoko said.

"I just don't want you to think of it in a certain way." Tenchi said scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" I just don't want to hurt your feelings." Tenchi said.

"You don't want me to think of the kiss?" Ryoko said confused.

"I just want to stay friends and I didn't mean anything by the kiss." Tenchi thinking that what he said was stupid.

"What! So you just kissed me because you wanted to and you're saying you want to be friends?" Ryoko said starting to get angry.

"Not really." Tenchi said in a low voice.

"I can't believe you." Ryoko said.

"No not like that." Tenchi said getting nervous.

"The kiss didn't mean anything?" Ryoko said.

"Well, I…I'm not to sure." Tenchi said.

What in the world am I saying! Tenchi thought.

"Fine if you can't answer that question do you love me or not?" Ryoko said mad.

Holy crap why did I ask him that question, hopefully he says yes.Ryoko thought still pretty angry.

"Do…Do I need to answer that question." Tenchi said.

My god I'm an idiot! Tenchi thought.

"Wha….What." Ryoko said starting to cry.

Oh no I made her cry Tenchi thought

"Jerk!" Ryoko said slapping Tenchi and Teleporting in the house crying.

What did I just do." Tenchi said with his eyes wide open.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi said running after her.

"Jerk! "Ryoko said running to her room.

"Huh?" They said turning around from there conversation.

I'm so stupid I shouldn't have asked him that question,it was better that I didn't know.

"What's the matter?" They asked.

"Scratch that out you don't need to tell us we already know." Somo said.

"Shut up." Karen said.

"Tenchi." Ryoko said.

"I can't understand word she's saying." Somo said whispering to Karen.

"You idiot can you see she's in pain!" Karen said slapping Somo.

"Ouch! Ok,ok!" Somo said rubbing his head.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi said worried while running into her room.

"You should be quit Tenchi you don't want to upset her."Somo said mocking Karen.

"Shut up." Karen said smacking Somo again.

"Ok…ok." Somo said rubbing his head.

"Ryoko I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Tenchi said.

"I'm still mad at you." Ryoko said looking at Tenchi.

"Well, I'm sorry." Tenchi said walking over and giving Ryoko a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tha…Thanks." Ryoko said.

"Tenchi can I talk to you?" Washu said grabbing Tenchi and going down stairs.

"Yeah? " Tenchi said.

"Did you do what I told you to do." Washu said.

"I wanted to talk to Ryoko first." Tenchi said.

"Well, guess what you plan didn't work." Washu said.

"Yeah I know." Tenchi said feeling guilty.

"Just do what I told you to do then when the Blue Moon comes tell her that you're sorry again." Washu said.

"Ok." Tenchi said going to bed.

It was the next day and Tenchi wanted it to be the Blue Moon. Tenchi went to the kitchen and saw Ryoko on the way there.

"Hi Ryoko." Tenchi said walking over.

"Hi." Ryoko said still upset.

"Are you feeling ok?" Tenchi said.

"I guess you can say that." Ryoko said turning of the TV.

"I hope you feel better." Tenchi said while getting up and going over to talk to Somo

"Hey Tenchi." Somo said.

"Hi." Tenchi said.

"So what have you been up too?" Somo said.

"Nothing much, is Ryoko still mad at me?" Tenchi said.

"A little tonight tell her you're sorry again. " Somo said.

"Ok." Tenchi said.

It was lunch time so everyone went down stairs and ate, Tenchi was still thinking about Ryoko.

"Tenchi! Its time for you're training." Katsuhito said.

"Ok Grandfather." Tenchi said leaving to do his training.

It was dinner after everyone ate they went outside for the Blue Moon. Tenchi asked Ryoko if she could go on the roof with him for the Blue Moon.

"Ryoko I'm really sorry that I upset you last night, I wasn't thinking." Tenchi said looking at the Blue Moon.

"It's ok Tenchi I'm not mad at you anymore." Ryoko said.

"That's great!" Tenchi said smiling.

"Now I know that I shouldn't have asked that question." Ryoko said.

"Not really." Tenchi said.

"Huh? Never mind." Ryoko said looking at the Moon.

"When I kissed you and I said it didn't mean anything well, it kind of did." Tenchi said.

"Ha-ha, I got them on camera." Somo said with a Video Camera in his hand recording.

"Somo, you're so nosy." Karen said taking the camera away from him.

"You're watching too." Somo said.

"It's for the greater good." Karen said starting to record it again.

"What? " Somo said confused.

"Shhh be quite." Karen said.

"Huh? " Somo said still confused.

"Stop being so loud." Karen said.

"No I'm not, women can't live with them can't live without them." Somo said.

"Thank you." Karen said.

"I said women." Somo said.

"I'm one." Karen said.

"Hey Karen I almost forgot that it is a Blue Moon tonight." Somo said while his eyes and mouth opened up in shock.

"Wow." Karen said shocked

"Ryoko." Tenchi said.

"Yeah." Ryoko said.

"I just started to think of the story of the Blue Moon with the curse and the." Tenchi said pausing.

"Oh Yeah,wow." Ryoko said pausing too because she remembered the story too.

Well I hope you liked it, I know it wasn't very long but please review my fanfic. Thanks for reading! - - 


	3. The Disk

The Tenchi Muyo characters do not belong to me, of course. This is a crossover between Tenchi Muyo and Uara, I'm not making any money off this .And I hope you like my fanfic I will be making more fanfics and to let you know this is my first time making fanfics, So Please bare with me.

READE NOTE

I think my older stories were kind of corny, maybe it's just me, so all the stories I had awhile ago I'm putting them out. I made the other ones when I was younger, as you can see it's been a year and my brain was dead then. I agree with the lack of detail, I have no idea what I was thinking but I must have been thinking stupid. I've been busy lately, so sorry for the not updating. I changed MY show name from Dragon of the earth to Uara or U.A.R.A, I thought dragon of the earth was kind of corny. Maybe it's just me but yep. This story I started awhile ago, a little bit before I started getting busy. it's not finished, it's kind of short. when I re read it to continue on from where I started a yea ago. I got writers blog, it's sad...and I didn't even start continuing on...from a year ago... I'm going to have the Tenchi and Ryoko thing continue after i don't have writers blog anymore and after this whole shabam with the Washu and Karen being...oops. You might think it isn't continueing the R&T (Ryoko and Tenchi) thing but it is. when I finish it you'll undertstand how the R&T's shabam thing gets started.

The Disks Trance

By: Ayumi Anoki

It was the next and everyone was pretty normal, Ryoko and Ayeka would get angry and argue over Tenchi like always. Karen was in her lab doing some research and experiments but the mail came that day.

"Karen?" Ayeka said going in Washu's lab?

"Yeah" Karen said coming out of a door.

"What's in there?"

"My lab, Washu said I could put the portal that leads to my lab in here." Karen said smiling.

"Oh, anyways there's Mail for you." Ayeka said confused.

"Mail for Karen?" Sasami said confused.

"How would anyone know I'm here and I have no record on Earth?" Karen said.

"If you have no record on Earth how do you have a Car?" Tess said walking from the Kitchen with a big sandwich in his hand and popcorn in the other.

"Why do you eat so much?" Karen said giving him the evil eye.

"Am I getting fast?!" Tess looked at his slim buff body.

Karen raises her eyebrow.

"You truly are unintelligent, anyways I created my car."

"Ah, I see now Washu."

"Washu?" Karen raised her eyebrow.

"You act like her, you're like a twin except you're not." Tess stuffed a piece of the sandwich in his mouth.

"It is nice for you to call me Washu, seeing she does have a brain. Like some people I know." Karen looked at Tess.

"You also have that creepy look thing she does."

"What creepy look thing?!" Washu came out of her lab.

"Nothing Wash."

"I told you not to call me that for the last time."

"So you won't tell me not to anymore?"

"Will you shut up and get to the mail." Somo said coming in on a floating chair.

"How did you get that?" Karen asked.

"I found it."

"That's mine- did you go in my lab?!"

"No, of course not." Somo looked to the left trying not to laugh.

"Somo!"

"Okay okay. I was just having a little fun playing in your lab, I won't do it again." Somo sad lying through his teeth.

"Like I was saying."

"It seems a little strange." Ryoko said walking from the hot springs.

"I'll just open it." Karen said opening it and taking out a Green Disk.

"A disk?" Ryoko said.

"A disk?" Tess said.

"Yes a disk for crying out loud." Karen said.

"That's corny." Somo said playing with a Gameboy.

"How is that corny?" Karen asked.

"It's a green disk, it looks like something my friend gave to me for Christmas. What was on it again…" Somo said scratching his head.

"Shut up." Ryoko said.

"Fine, be a wh-"

Sasami interrupted Somo.

"None of that talk.

"Fine."

"Ok, I'll look at it in my lab." Karen said walking in her lab with Washu.

"Ok." Sasami said.

"This is strange I wonder how someone could send me mail." Karen put the disk in the computer.

The screen pops up and turns black for a second. A Training Facility comes up and it shows chambers, then a voice appears.

"Karen." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Karen said stepping back.

"I want you and Washu to help me take over." The voice said.

"What do you mean "take over"? "Karen asked.

"You know take over the world." The voice said.

"No!" Karen said.

"Why not you used to do bad deeds?" The voice said.

"That was a long time ago, I have changed and besides I was a crazy scientist." Karen said.

Washu looked at her.

"Sorry."

"Don't lie you still think about it." The voice said.

"No, I don't." Karen said walking to the screen about to take out the CD.

"I don't think so." The voice said.

"What?" Karen said confused.

While Karen was trying to take the CD and turn off the screen Washu and Karen couldn't move anymore. They were in separate Containment Tubes and was teleported to the Facility. They were in a cell with other Containment Tubes but it looked like there were other scientists in them.

"What in the world is going on?" Karen said trying to get out.

"It's no use." The voice said but someone was walking up to her.

"You" Karen said.

"Yes, it's me Karen." The voice said.

"Why are you doing this Vike?" Karen said shocked.

"When I was in the Science Academy I thought about good and evil, eventually I was bored of being good."

"I can't believe that you would capture all these innocent scientists." Karen said angry.

"You know me." Vike said.

"I can easily get out of here." Washu whispered to

"You can?!" Karen whispered back.

Washu touched the field with her finger and got zapped.

"I think" She whispered.

"You think?!"

"There's no point of capturing us, were not going to listen to you." Karen said still trying to get out.

"It's called a controlling device, stupid.

The room starts to smell like rotten eggs, Vike smelled it and coughed.

"Sorry sir,I farted." A guard said standing in the corner.

"Tess do you know where Karen and Washu are" Somo said.

"No, I haven't seen them since they went in her lab, did you go in there? " Tess said eating his sandwich.

"I did but I didn't find them." Somo said.

"Maybe they went out." Tess said getting some water.

"They would have told us that they were going out." Somo said following Tess.

"They might be in the Hot Springs." Tess said getting popcorn.

"I asked Ryoko if she had seen them when she went in there and she said no." Somo said.

"She could be in the bathroom." Tess said getting fried rice.

"Trust me Nobuyoki made sure she wasn't in there." Somo said sniffing the air.

"It still smells like poo."

"She could be in her room." Tess said getting some noodles.

"Enough with the naming of the rooms, I checked the house they're not in here

"What about the toilet." Tess whispered.

"The toilet!? How would they fit in there?"

"They could use there devises to go in there, like santa clause does when he goes down chimneys.

"You really are stupid." Somo's eyes widened.

"They might go in the toilet to search for ants and dissect them." Tess made his mouth stick out.

Tess imagined Washu and Karen laughing evilly while dissecting an ant. "Help me!" A ant yells. Tess snapped of his imagination bubble.

Somo's eyed widened, he took three steps backwards, and then ran out of the room.


End file.
